Devices for holding and transporting containers filled with a liquid are known which are used in an analyzer to process a number of body fluids or samples to be examined.
EP-B-0 159 346 discloses a cassette for holding a plurality of liquid containers arranged in a single row and having different diameters and/or different lengths for transporting the containers to a testing station. The openings of the containers are located at the same level and the containers are centered and fixed by means of a spring element. The containers sealed by stoppers are transported horizontally and for liquid removal are moved to an inclined position in which the stopper points downwards. For removing the liquid, the stopper is pierced by the hollow needle of an aspirator.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device of the generic type permitting easy inserting into and removal of the containers out of the device as well as the use of containers having differing rims and/or sealing members (stopper or cup). Also, removal of liquid, scanning of the containers and removal of stoppers from their openings are to be easily performed and failsafe handling of the containers inside and outside the analyzer is to be warranted.